I Want You
by sakuralicious-23
Summary: Sora wants Tai, and Tai wants Sora.. I have my own Character, as me.. but her name is Emi... They all have a sleep over, and just see what happens next!!! (Not soo bad as you think...)


I want you 

**I don't own Digimon okiesh.. this fanfic waz made by Burrito.. which is me… I don't own the Digimon characters either…. I have made up mah own character… She is the playful side of me... but I kinda made her like me in a little way.. her name is Emi, and in this fanfic, she, or you could say I, play as Sora's cousin!!!! The title is a song from the singer Thalia….. very good song.. I don't own it… Some parts of the song are in the fanfic too. I added one character from the 4th ** ** Digimon season as my boi…. Hey.. I didn't wanna be stuck wit Izzy or Joe or Cody….I made up Lita too…. **

**Intro: In Emi's POV--- **

**Yo watz up??? My name is Emi Takenouchi, and I am 12 years old, just like everyone else is! I'm on Sora's Dads side of the family. I'm kinda like Sora, But my hair is Brown, I always have it down, and I have baby blue highlights! I am very Tomboyish, but I can be girly in a way.. I am in Track, and Volleyball. Since I'm Sora's cousy, I know she has this HUGE crush for Tai… Tai is cute, I have to say, and he's perfect for Sora. Me, Sora, and Tai have known each other since we were babies!!! We've always played Soccer… but I didn't make it to the Soccer team… Made it on Track though…. I still have to get used to Volleyball…. Well.. anyways I've been trying to get Sora and Tai together… and Now.. could probably be the moment… We are all having a Digidestine sleepover… thing is, Tai and Sora don't know, and yeah.. I was a digidestine… I lived in America though.. I've only been here for 4 months!!! We were going to have it over Matt's house. I HATE Matt… he can be nice in a way.. but me and him never had a friendship bond…Stoopid blond headed boi…… (hehe… I like the way I spelled stoopid, that's how I say it in life, stoopid…)**

**Chapter 1. What we gonna do is…. (also in Emi's POV) **

"Matt.. you know how much I friggin hate you, but I'm doing this for Sora…." Emi yelled… 

Emi, and all the others, ** BUT** Sora and Tai were at Matt's house trying to figure out how they could get Sora and Tai together. That was the only reason why they were makin this party. 

" I'm doin this for Tai stoopid." Matt yelled… 

Now you know it… Emi and Matt were yelling at each other…. 

"**SHUSH YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Mimi yelled… Man, she had a loud mouth… 

Matt and Emi were quiet for awhile… then stared at Mimi….. 

"We need to get to it.. you know the sleepover is tonight… and its 2 p.m." Mimi yelled.

"Ok… we'll have to get ready now… and we have to think about it at the party…" Emi explained, "Right now, everyone has to go get some food and bring it up here, and then we have to go pack, then we'll come here with some party stuff to decorate this junky place, so we'll make it look like an actual party, not a junk yard.." Emi said while smiling at Matt…

"Did you call my place a junk yard??!!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah stoopid @$$…" Emi yelled…

"Here we go again….." Kari and T.K. sighed…..

(They are the same age as everyone else, hey, its my story :D)

**----Now Emi's POV----- **

So far.. the only couples were: 

Matt and Mimi 

Kari and T.K. 

Yolei and Ken 

Emi and her boi… Takuya ^o^ (**my** dream come true…) 

Davis and his girl Lita 

My boi Takuya was from here, but my friend Lita, which is now Davis's girlfriend, she came with me to live over here… The only single ones were Izzy, Joe, and Cody… 

(hehe.. I put all the geeks together….^__~ Izzy's ok..) 

"Okay….we should go… it'll take us approximately an hour to get all our stuff ready…" Izzy said. 

Everyone got out the door…. And I was sittin down by mah Takuya… 

Then we finally got up… and Takuya and me walked up to Matt…. 

"Till next time ya dope." I yelled…. Takuya laughed. 

Matt whispered to Takuya's ear…"Ur girl is torture…." I herd cuzz Matt can't whisper. 

Takuya started to laugh, and I smacked Matt upside the head…. 

"Ya know Matt… I'm actually very lucky to have a hardcore chick like Emi…" Takuya said while Matt was makin a face to Takuya like he was about to throw up. 

"At least my chick can kick @$$." Takuya teased. 

Me and Takuya ran out the door before Matt could catch Takuya and start whakin him… 

We were laughin as we ran down the hall… 

When we got to the park, we saw Sora sittin down as Tai was kickin a soccer ball around in the field. 

"We should go tell them Emi." 

"Yeah… lets go over there and talk to em.." I smiled at Takuya. 

We walked over to Sora, and Tai saw us… 

"Hey, guyz!!!!" Tai called out to us. 

Sora turned around and saw Emi and Takuya… 

"Hey guyz! So watz up???" Sora yelled. 

"Hey couzy!." "Hey Sora." Me and Takuya said. 

Emi walked over to Sora, and saw that she was sittin on a soccer ball. Emi kicked the ball, and then Sora landed on her butt. Tai laughed and Sora turned a bright red. 

** I want you, I want you **

Baby no one else ever want you like I do Tell me what you feel cuzz I'm feelin something new… 

Takuya stopped the ball with his foot, and Tai ran over to Sora to help her.

"heheheee… Are you okay Sora???" Tai asked, while he was still tryin not to laugh. 

Sora got off the ground, and started to rub her butt…. 

"Oww…. Oww….. thanx a lot Emi….." 

Sora looked at Emi and Emi winked at her….. Sora blushed.. she knew what she was tryin to do… Sora blushed. Tai looked down at Sora and saw that she was still rubbin her butt… 

"Howw could I make your butt feel better???" Tai laughed. 

"Why would you… What can you do??" Sora asked…Takuya started to laugh…. 

"I know how you could make it **worse**.." Emi teased…. 

"Ohhhh yeah???" Takuya laughed….. 

"Yeah all you have to do is smack her butt or kick it…" She said it while facing Tai. 

Then Sora's eyes widened and she started laughing…. 

"**What??**" Emi asked…. 

Takuya ran by Emi and smacked her in the @$$…. 

'AaaaAAAaaaAAaaa!!!" Emi yelped, her face was a ** BRIGHT** red….. o^_^o 

Takuya ran off, and Emi started chasin after him… 

"Takuya Kanbara…. Come back here!!!" Emi yelled… 

He stopped because he knew she was gonna catch him, she was a really fast runner, and he was to tired to even keep going…He gave up…..Emi ran, and she kicked him in the butt hole…. 

"OWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Takuya yelled. 

"Bulls eye! Man.. your more girly than I thought…." Emi teased…. ^o^ 

Than Takuya looked at Emi with his puppy eye act…. (bet it looked like this: O_o) 

"Awwww….. how could I resist…" Emi teased…. She helped Takuya up, and they both walked to Tai and Sora. 

"Ow yeah…we have to go pack for the party!!!!" Takuya whispered….. 

Emi looked at her watch… it was 3p.m. uh oh… everyone was probably back at Matt's house… 

"Oh no….well……no… its ok Takuya…." Emi whispered to Takuya…She had a plan… 

**Mean while at Matt's place…. **

**"Where are they?????" Matt yelled….**

"Over there…" Ken yelled….

Everyone gathered at the window, and saw Takuya, Emi, Sora, and Tai playing… The apartment was right by the park, good thing was the end faced the park… 

"Why are they playing???" Yolei cried….. 

"I know Emi… She has a plan… she wouldn't forget… that's not like her…" Lita explained. 

"See……." Davis bragged…. 

"**Ughhhh**… whatever Davis…." Yolei said in Disgust of Davis's act. 

Emi felt someone watchin them, she turned around, and she saw everyone at the window… 

She looked at em, and gave them a wink reading…"I have a plan" 

Then she turned back around facing Sora and them… 

"What did you do???" Tai asked with curiosity…. 

Then he looked up…. 

"**Everyone get down! He's gonna look this way!!!!!**" Matt yelled. 

Everyone jumped to the ground so Tai wouldn't see them. They were just in time, Tai looked over at the apartments and saw nothing. 

"Nothing Tai, I was just looking at the sky…" Emi said….She hope he bought it…. 

"Ohh…. Ok….." Tai said… Emi let out a sigh as Tai turned around and walked back to Sora. 

She looked back up at the apartment, and everyone in Matt's apartment got up and looked back…. 

"That was close" She worded out to them…. They all nodded…. 

"Hey Emi!!!" Takuya yelled. She came running to Takuya. 

"What???" Emi aksed… 

"What are we gonna do???" Takuya whispered… 

"ok…we have to tell them to pack some clothes and stuff, and meet us at Matt's…" Emi said. 

"okiesh…" Takuya said… 

Takuya and Emi ran over to Sora and Tai. 

"YES!!!! I scored!!!!" Sora yelled…. 

Tai looked at the ground… it was humiliation when a girl beat him….. hehehe…. 

"Hey… Sora and Tai… I need you to go back home, and pack you some clothes, and PJ's….and whatever you need for a sleepover…." Emi said… 

"Why???" Tai and Sora asked…. 

"Just do it ya'll…. Meet us at Matt's apartment at 8 p.m. sharp! Got it!" 

"Ok Emi, whatever…" Sora replied. 

"Yes Ma'am!!!" Tai teased…. 

"You stoopid @$$…" Emi teased back… 

It was 3:30 p.m…. They had enough time….. 

"Takuya.. go keep them busy please… I have to call Mimi and tell her what we're gonna do ok.." Emi pleaded…. Her sparkly brown eyes stared at Takuya…. 

"Ok…" Takuya sighed…. He couldn't resist Emi's eyes.... She's so pretty... Takuya thought...(hehe I is purty ^__~) 

Chapter 2. The Rose… 

**The Talk on the phone: **

"Hey Meems….." Emi said cheerfully…

"Its me stoopid head…" Matt yelled….

"Well give the phone to Mimi you big pile of Monkey balls!!!!!" Emi yelled back.

Takuya looked over at Emi, and gave her a look saying… SHUSH!!!!

"Who is this???? Emi?? Is that you???" Mimi asked.

"Yeah! I saw you and the others looking at us from Matt's window… You see, I have a plan…. I told them about the sleepover, and that they had to come over at 8 p.m. sharp… Me and Takuya haven't packed yet…. But we need to, we'll leave in thirty minutes or so…" Emi whispered.

"Oh ok….. but what's the plan????" Mimi asked…

"This is what we're gonna do….But if you don't like the plan, tell me….

We have to try and make Sora and Tai together alone as much as we can… Sora might tell Tai… but I know Tai **wants** to be a man and tell her first… We'll make them go get stuff for us, or tell them to go in a room together or something…" Emi explained….

"Ohhhhhhh… I see… Ok. I have a lot of Ideas to tell you, but I'll tell you when you get here. Ok Emi!" Mimi replied. They both hung up at the same time….

Emi slid her cell in her pocket, and walked over to Takuya.

She whispered close to his ear and said.. "We have to go soon"

Emi looked at her watch… It was 4:30 p.m.

Takuya went to Tai and Sora and told them they had to go pack. Takuya ran back, and had one arm around her…

Emi looked in her wallet, and she had about 30$.

(Like I would carry a purse, I have a chococat wallet… ^__^ burrito~)

"Lets meet back at this post in 10 minutes." Takuya said.

"Okie dokie!" Emi yelled.

**Emi's POV **

I opened the door, and walked into my apartments…. Guess Mom isn't home…

I went into my room and got my baby blue backpack. (Baby blue's my fav. Color!!)

I got 2 tank top, 2 shorts, some hair ties, then walked over to the bathroom, and picked up my toothbrush, and some toothpaste….

Wait… OMG… will we see the boys in just PJ pants, or boxers???? I started to laugh as I grabbed a bag of chips, and some drinks, and put them in my backpack. Then I walked out the door….

**Takuya's POV **

I walked in, and saw my little brother chillin on the couch, I ran into my room, grabbed my red back pack, and stuffed some boxers, PJ pants in case it was cold, then got an undershirt in case too. OMG!!! Will we see the girls in Tank tops and short shorts???? I started laughin as I got some cookies and candy, I wanted to see how Emi looked…

"See ya lil bro.." I said then walked out the door.

As I was walkin to the post, I decided to buy a rose for Emi, the lady asked me who the lucky lady was….. I blushed because she told me

"That lady's lucky to have such a hansom caring man…."

Emi was at the post waiting for Takuya, and he came running back.

"Here you go…" Takuya said while giving a smile to Emi.

"It's a rose……How sweet…" Emi said.

She gave Takuya a hug and a peck, and he turned completely RED!!!!

Takuya looked at his watch…. It was 4:50 p.m.

"We'd better get going Emi…"

"Ok…" Emi replied, she was giving him the sweetest smile.

**At Matt's place**

"What took you so long, ya little bouger…" Matt teased. (I don't know how 2 spell bouger…)

"Non of ur beez wax you idiot…" Emi said, then she stuck her tongue out.

"OoooOOOoooOOOo… I see you have a rose….." Davis said.

"Shut Up Davis…." Emi yelled while smiling, Emi wanted to laugh….

"No really, what is the rose for???" Ken asked.

"Hmmmmm…." Yolei said.

Kari smiled.

"Takuya gave it to me….." Emi said.

"Nice Takuya…" T.K. said.

"Hey, what can I say, had to give my lady a lil somethin somethin…" Takuya bragged.

"Right Takuya…" Emi laughed at Takuya for what he said…

"This rose is a BIG deal..." Matt said...

"No it isn't.. Why???" Mimi said... she was confused.. and so were the others..

"A rose, is a beautiful flower, which symbolizes love...Takuya, is this you first rose to Emi???" Matt asked,

"Uhhhh.. yeah... I gave her carnations once, but this was my fist rose..." Takuya said.

"Well Takuya... The rose means that you want this relationship is serious, and that you bring it a next step.." Matt said.

"And Matt, what do you mean by next step???" T.K. said...

All the other boys and girls were still confused.... 

"A rose isn't that big of a deal...Come on matt..." Yolaei said...

"No... I really mean it.... Seriously..." Matt argued back.

"So.. the rose means that you really love them, and to take it to the next step, which is to hang out, and do

alot of things together..." Matt said...

"Ok...." Takuya said.

The crickets started to chirp for a while.....

"Uhh... Matt, me and takuya already do everything together, we go and hang, and just chill. You retard.... The rose

just symbolizes love you idiot...." Emi laughed at Matt....

"Well... thats what a rose could mean..." Matt said.

All the boys looked at each other except for Takuya and Matt.

All the boys grabbed there coats, and ran out the door...

"What was that all about???" Kari and the girls asked.

Takuya and Matt knew what they were doing...

Soon, the boys were back with there hands behind there backs....

"And what is this???" Yolei asked.

"You'll see... little copycats..." Takuya said...

The girls looked soooooooo confused... they had no clue what Takuya was talking about.

All the boys pulled out a rose and gave it to there girl...

"Why didn't you come Matt???" Davis asked.

"Because, I already gave a rose to Mimi a LONG time ago..." Matt explained...

"I guess Me and Takuya are the only ones who are original..." Matt teased...

"All the girls didn't seem to care... they just adored the roses.

"OMG.. almost party time.... It was 6 p.m. party starts in 2 hours!" Izzy yelled.

"Everyone stopped what they were doing, and went back to work decorating the house, cleaning, and puttin out the food.

**::: So... Where is this part gonna lead to for tai and Sora??? Find out in chapter 3, coming REALLY SOON!!!:::**


End file.
